Present day consumers typically own several electronic devices specifically designed for portability and use on-the-go, including, for example, a mobile phone or smart phone, a portable music player like an iPod® or an MP3 player, a tablet, a portable gaming unit, and the like. Each of these devices requires frequent recharging. Such electronic devices typically require connection to an external power source, such as a wall outlet, a car charger, an airplane charger, or a computer, for recharging. However, many times, such a power source is not readily available or close by, and the electronic device has insufficient charge remaining before the user can get to a power source to connect the device. Moreover, even when the device is connected to an external power source for recharging, it is difficult to continue using the device, as the device need to remain tethered to the power source.
Similarly, a separate charging cable is usually required for connecting an electronic device with a particular power source. For example, a consumer will have one cable for charging a phone at home with an AC wall socket, and another cable for charging the phone in the car using the DC car charging socket, and perhaps additional cables for charging the phone using a computer or on an airplane. Moreover, different electronic devices often utilize different connection ports and interfaces such that a single charging cable is not compatible with multiple devices. Accordingly, a tech-savvy consumer, with several electronic devices, will usually have multiple charging cables to keep track of. Even then, the consumer may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, for example, if they are at the park, or may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source, for example, they are in the office but left their charging cable at home, or may be without sufficient power to recharge a phone or other device due to bad weather or a power outage.
On occasion, an electronic device needs a small amount of charge to finish a task before the device powers down due to insufficient battery capacity. For example, a user on a call using a mobile phone may wish to finish the call, but cannot find a power source to plug into, may not have enough time to get to a power source, or may not have the appropriate charging cable with her at the time. As noted, if the phone is plugged into a traditional power source, like a wall socket, it is difficult to continue using the phone as desired. Accordingly, what is needed is a power charger, even with a small boost of power, that is as portable as the electronic device and preferably easy to carry with the electronic device, and thus easily usable on-the-go.
Further, portable power chargers designed for use on-the-go must be suitable to a variety of conditions, as they are often most in need where a standard external power source is not available, and thus often needed when there is no power at all. For example, a portable power charger is especially useful when walking, camping, at the park, at the mall, or at a sporting event, where one may need to use a phone in an emergency situation. On occasion, it may be dark when the charger is needed, and thus there is insufficient ambient light to assist in use of the charger or the electronic device needed a power boost. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable charger with the versatility of providing a light to assist in use of the power charger to connect to an electronic device needing a charge, or simply as a flashlight to help the user in a time of need even when the power charger is not yet needed.
Still further, even portable power chargers are easy to lose track of and should be easy to locate especially when power is running out on a phone or other electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable charger that is easy to use and find—for example, one that can be attached to a bag or a purse, or even to one's clothing, so that it is ready for use and easily accessible without rummaging through one's bag or pocket. In this regard, the charger does not take up additional space in one's bag or pocket and is readily accessible whenever needed, especially for that small boost of power to continue an activity on an electronic device in a time of need. Additionally, such a portable charger can be a fashion accessory so as not to detract from one's bag, purse or wardrobe while still providing functional assistance to recharge various portable electronic devices.
There is likewise a need for a charger that can light up, either using a manual control, or one that includes a motion light, so that the user can easily connect an electronic device in need of a charge to the portable charger. Such a lighting feature can also be used as a flashlight even when the power charger is not needed.
Still further, there is a need for a portable power charger that is further accessorized to assist a user in many other ways, such as, providing a mirror.
Additionally, such portable charger devices typically require a dedicated input port for recharging the internal battery and a separate output port dedicated for recharging electrical devices from the internal battery. More particularly, such charging devices often require multiple output ports for recharging multiple electronic devices at the same time. The addition of extra charging ports compromises the size and design of the charger unit, for example, a unit with a dedicated input port and two or more output ports would need to be larger than a charger unit with just a single port due to the need to properly arrange the electronics for operation of the charger as desired. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable charger having a compact size and design that does not compromise the ability to charge electronic devices needing varying connection interfaces, or without compromising the ability to recharge the power charger. Various connection means can be provided in various embodiments, including but not limited to output connection interfaces, built-in output cables, AC and/or DC input connection interfaces, built-in input cables, and wireless transmitter and/or receiver components.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a decorative charger that can be used to charge a variety of electronic devices, including but not limited to smart phones, mobile phones, data tablets, music players, cameras, camcorders, gaming units, e-books, Bluetooth® headsets and earpieces, GPS devices, and the like, either individually or collectively in various combinations. Additionally, there is a need for such a charger that is portable, has a compact size, and is easy to use in various conditions and locations to charge one or more electronic devices simultaneously, including but not limited to in a house or office, a car or an airplane. Still further, there is a need for a portable charger having a port or power connector that can act both as an input for recharging an internal battery unit in the charger and as an output for recharging an electronic device connected to the charger. Still further, there is a need for a portable charger that can recharge the internal battery from an external power source at the same time as an electronic device connected to the charger, even while both the external power source and the electronic device are connected to the charger through the same port. Still further, there is a need for a portable charger unit in a compact size that has increased functionality for a user requiring a portable source of power, including by providing a lighting feature as well as other accessorized features. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable charger that improves upon conventional power chargers currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art chargers.